<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁虫】重启丨上 by candylingling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448894">【铁虫】重启丨上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylingling/pseuds/candylingling'>candylingling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylingling/pseuds/candylingling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铁虫】重启丨上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【铁虫】重启丨上</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>背景设定：</p><p>导演Tony×演员Peter</p><p>ABO设定</p><p>破镜重圆狂魔是我 算是阿爸生贺 老铁我永远爱你呜٩(๑&gt;◡&lt;๑)۶ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>Peter Parker</p><p> </p><p>我是omega，我喜欢一个alpha。我们分手了。他给我留下一个终生标记，我没有洗掉。</p><p> </p><p>说起分手的原因，我觉得我特别傻。但凡是一个正常人，被这样的男生喜欢上了，都不会主动分手。但我不正常啊，我有时候觉得他太好，我实在配不上他。有时候又觉得他太坏，我们不会有圆满结局的。</p><p> </p><p>我是一个想象力特别丰富的人，哪怕他只是皱一下眉，我就能脑补他妈给我一个亿离开他儿子，然后他爸可能恰好生病，需要他回家继承家业，所以他只能和我缘尽于此。</p><p> </p><p>实话是，我特别没有安全感。但这不能怪我吧，谁要有个这样的alpha谁都会没安全感。</p><p> </p><p>他家境特别好，和我拍拖的时候每天都在救济我，给我买零食买饭买乐高，把我养得白白胖胖的。他还特别好看，那种只要他勾勾手指，全世界的abo都会跟他上床的好看。气人吧？还有更气人的，他双商都很高，自小不管多调皮捣蛋都是老师的心肝宝贝，不管他多花心，他的一夜情人都不会介意。</p><p> </p><p>当然了，他和我在一起之后，尽了很大努力收敛他的魅力，比如他偶尔会勉强自己穿我在超市储物架买的30美元的格子衬衫。</p><p> </p><p>不说了，越说我越后悔。因为我特别喜欢他。</p><p> </p><p>对了，我现在是一个话剧演员。不过现在话剧市场不好，所以我偶尔会去电视台兼职帮补一下家用。</p><p> </p><p>我刚在一档电视节目演了一个遇人不淑的omega——毕业不久就被一个alpha骗了，搞大了他肚子，还家暴导致他流产了。</p><p> </p><p>这种事情我是没有经历过，但是我演技好啊，即使戴着面具，我依然能把演播厅的观众给演哭。</p><p> </p><p>结束了工作之后，我在电视台旁边的三明治店买了一个酸黄瓜三明治和一杯可乐，双腿交叉一盘，坐在路边的椅子上吃我的简易晚饭。</p><p> </p><p>然后我被人按了一下头，我不太高兴地抬头一瞪，上帝啊，是Tony。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>Tony Stark</p><p> </p><p>我们的重遇是一个巧合，我去电视台挑下一部电影的演员，在等监制把人带过来的时候，我看了一眼电视。</p><p> </p><p>怀孕，家暴，流产，Peter Parker。</p><p> </p><p>我捧在手心都怕化了的宝贝omega，竟然被下三滥的alpha如此恶劣地对待。</p><p> </p><p>我发誓，我一定会找到那个不负责任残暴至极的男人，然后把他送进监狱。</p><p> </p><p>我问了工作人员，他们告诉我录制节目的嘉宾已经走了。我立刻追下楼，结果在大厅没有找到人，却在路边的长椅上看到了他。</p><p> </p><p>两年没见，他瘦了很多，长长的袖子像是套在了不合适的模特身上，空空荡荡地窜着风，他没注意到我，只是低着头吃三明治。像是没有遇到我之前，不管早午晚餐，都靠那小小的面包片解决。</p><p> </p><p>我走过去，把手放在他头顶上，动了动。他抬起头，眼神里透露着难掩的惊喜，就像当初提出分手的不是他一样。</p><p> </p><p>“Tony，你怎在这里？”</p><p> </p><p>我难道见面就要说复合吗？因为我看到了节目，你过得不好，还是由我来照顾你吧？</p><p> </p><p>当然不行了，于是我说：</p><p> </p><p>“我在附近工作，刚下班。”</p><p> </p><p>他似乎噎住了，用手拍了拍胸口，好让哽在喉咙里三明治能顺利进入消化道。</p><p> </p><p>“吃饭了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他在打量我，尽管他以为自己已经做得不动声色。</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”</p><p> </p><p>他拿出一支矿泉水，仰头喝了一口，囫囵不清地说，“那可不行，不管多忙，都要按时吃饭啊。”</p><p> </p><p>然后是一阵尴尬的沉默，空气像是静止不动了，街道上的人群好像也被施了魔法，没有动作来搅乱空气的流动。</p><p> </p><p>见面了才发现，我太想他了，什么好汉不吃回头草都是假话，我现在就好想抱他。于是我缓缓释出了信息素，然后小腿卸力，往他身上倒。</p><p> </p><p>他急忙起身扶我，显然，他也受到了影响，再抬头已经是双颊绯红。</p><p> </p><p>“你发情了？”</p><p> </p><p>我把头埋在熟悉的肩窝上，想到他颈后的标记已经易主，我就异常难受。</p><p> </p><p>“你可以帮我买抑制剂吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他把我扶到车上，给我系好安全带，气息不稳地说，“最近的药店在10公里以外，你能坚持吗？”</p><p> </p><p>我当然不行了，因为要连戏，我就要记住自己是一个有缺陷的alpha——在发情时会比常人难受。</p><p> </p><p>“呃~”</p><p> </p><p>我假意地呻吟出声，一言难尽地看了他一眼，然后低头咬住了自己的手臂，感谢我的虎牙利度不错，我裸露在空气中的小臂不用很长时间便渗出血来，顺着肌肉的线条，流到我白色的t恤上。</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气，按下开关，打开了化妆车上单向的黑色玻璃。</p><p> </p><p>他调低了我的座椅，然后蹲在我座椅前的狭小空间。他在脱我的衣服，然后是他自己的衣服。很快，我们就赤裸相见。我突然想起他刚流产，于是我在策马奔腾之前确认了一句：</p><p> </p><p>“你身体可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不可以？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是刚流产吗？我看了那个节目。”</p><p> </p><p>他样子有点困惑，但他没有说话，而是攀着我的双腿往上爬。</p><p> </p><p>没有前戏，他对着我的玉茎坐了上去，他热情地上下摆动。我挺起上身去吻他娇嫩的唇瓣，我们的信息素交融在一起，我翻身把他压到身下，用力地在他紧致的穴口抽插，他或许已经被我迅猛的撞击冲破了理智，因为除了好听的呻吟，他还说了一句话：</p><p> </p><p>“有我在，你不许用抑制剂。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下想要在61发嘻嘻</p><p>晚安啦(๑*◡*๑)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>